Newspaper
by Mrs. Violet
Summary: À primeira vista, apenas um monte de pergaminhos datilografados. - James e Lily. Edição sete no ar! -
1. Primeira Edição

_Newspaper_

_Por Mrs. Violet_

* * *

**Jornal Hogwástico**

As notícias mais quentes da nossa escola, para alunos e ex-alunos!

_Edição decenal_

_Ano 6 - Número Um_

**Sete de Outubro de Mil Novecentos e Setenta e Seis**

* * *

**_EDITORIAL ESPECIAL - Por Albus Dumbledore_**

_(Com ajustes de Remus Lupin)_

Queridos alunos! Meus queridos alunos! Quantas saudades de vocês! (...)

Quanta honra eu estou sentindo, ao reinaugurar esse brilhante jornalzinho que vocês, alunos, organizam faz anos! São três edições por mês, dezoito por semestre, trinta e seis por ano! Anos! Que orgulho desses meus alunos... Outro dia era eu, prestes a me formar, curtindo as noites com meus amigos, paquerando as meninas bonitinhas, correndo, pulando, (...) Ah, que saudade da minha época de professor, vendo meus alunos crescerem passo a passo, e (...)

Bom, vou continuar. Se este fosse um discurso falado, agora eu mandaria uma salva de palmas para aqueles rapazinhos, os Marotos, que estão na direção dessa maravilha desde o primeiro ano deles! Eles merecem! Eles são tão amáveis, inteligentes, (...) e responsáveis!

Um jornal tem que ser direto, criativo, empolgante, profissional, (...) Tem que ter assuntos relevantes e textos (...) propícios à situação que está sendo (...) analisada.

Então, antes que eu me empolgue demais, vou deixar logo esse editorial nas mãos de Remus Lupin, que realmente saberá o que fazer com ele. Espero que todos adorem esse jornal, (...) e que o usem para o bem. Agora tenho que ir, porque a Papoula não gostará de esperar para o chá das oito semanal.

Um beijo sabor de suco de abóbora para vocês!

Albus.

_(Recado da edição: Diretor, era para ser um texto CURTO.)_

* * *

**Editorial - Por Remus Lupin**

Bom, acho que o titio Dumbie já falou tudo que era para falar.

* * *

**Jogos da Semana - Por Peter Pettigrew**

Sonserina 90 X 150 Grifinória

Lufa-Lufa 120 X 160 Corvinal

**Próximos jogos: **

Corvinal X Sonserina

Lufa-Lufa X Grifinória

* * *

**Poema da Semana - Por Sirius Black**

_Trabalho duro_

Todo dia trabalho duro

Faço até mal-feito

Para chegar na minha gata

E apertar o seu (Poema editado pela direção de Hogwarts)

* * *

_CARTA PARA OS EDITORES_

**De:** Lily Evans

**Para:** Mais especificamente o babaca do Potter

Ah, a vitória é uma delícia. Quem será mesmo que achou que o Dumbledore o ia nomear como editor? Que achou que ele iria cometer o mesmo erro pelo sexto ano seguido? Ha, ha. Você, Potter, você não chega a lugar nenhum sozinho. Na verdade, eu sozinha sou melhor que vocês todos. Já vou dizendo que EU mesma não quis ser a editora, você sabe que o diretor baba por mim.

Bom, querido, vou dar um aviso a você: enquanto você vai fazer a prova, eu já volto com os ouvidos doendo da bronca pela nota baixa, entendeu? Agora imagino como você deve estar, depois da revelação do novo editor, semana passada. Doente de ciúmes do próprio amigo? Ah, crise nos Marotos será uma coisa que eu vou querer ver. Ai, ai, ai.

Ah, quase ia esquecendo de te dar os parabéns. Porque? Levou pé na bunda da Narcisa, não lembra? Bem, quem mandou se envolver com ex-alunas? Eu te disse, mas você nunca me ouve... Oras, com quem eu estou falando? O galinha da escola. Qualquer dia a festinha vai ser na sala de poções, e essa eu também vou querer ver mesmo. Ou não. Eca.

Bom, Potter, eu vou agora sair com o Diggory. Perder tempo com você é pior do que perder com o Snape. Beijinhos para você.

* * *

_RESPOSTA DA EDIÇÃO_

**De: **James Potter

**Para: **Uma certa ruiva metida que apostou comigo que... ah, Lily Evans

Bom, eu poderia começar essa resposta com milhares e milhares de indiretas, ou até diretas, _Evansinha_. Mas eu sou um cara muito educado, então vou apenas responder o que você disse.

Em primeiro lugar, se o Dumbie não tivesse me nomeado, eu não estaria aqui respondendo essa cartinha, que você escreveu com tanto... bom, nem sei (eu chamaria de falta de alguém na cama, mas lembrei que você_ s__upostamente_ tem um namorado). Não, eu não sou o editor, e não estou a fim de te dizer os meus sentimentos sobre essa situação (mas acho que você viu a cara de felicidade daquela Louise da Corvinal na manhã do outro dia). De qualquer forma, eu sou o melhor jogador de Quadribol de Hogwarts, você sabe disso; e isso é o que importa. Você é o quê mesmo? Popular? Ah, sim. O Diggory. Grandes coisas.

E, se você é tão boa assim, porque não se junta comigo? Com sua... hmm, esperteza e minha beleza seremos mais fortes! Ciúmes do Moony? Eu não, tenho meu papel aqui no jornal. E COMO eu ia ter ciúmes de alguém que não tem namorada? Parece até que você não conheçe a minha fama, meu bem. A Narcisa já é passado, eu não gosto de loiras. Sala de poções? Boa idéia! Pode ter certeza que você vai ser a primeira convidada. Ha, ha!

Eu já falei que o Diggory não presta, mas como um inimigo que se preza, pode sair com ele.

* * *

**ANÚNCIOS E RECADOS**

_Para MissM._

Lene, minha querida, eu sei, você é uma gata, eu sou gostoso, nós nos amamos e tal. Mas se você espalhar EM VOZ ALTA de novo para toda a casa que eu broxei na hora H, eu JURO que vou te agarrar e mostrar para TODO MUNDO que isso é mentira, no meio do pátio, ok?

_BlackGostosão_

* * *

_Para BlackGostosão_

Uau! A-M-E-I a idéia! Então, eu espalho a próxima vez para todo mundo de manhã, ou você prefere à tarde?

_MissM_

* * *

_Para SuperEmme_

Emmeline, me devolva o meu exemplar do livro de Herbologia. Eu tenho prova daqui a doze dias. Preciso estudar.

_LobinhoLupin_

* * *

**E mais!**

_Média de notas decepciona diretor - Pag. 2 / NIEM's do ano que vem já assustam sextanistas - Pag. 5 / Casal de terceiranistas pegos no armário é suspenso por um mês - Pag. 3 / Minerva McGonagall cai da vassoura - Pag. 7 / Índice de "bombados" em DCAT aumenta em trinta por cento em todos os anos - Pag. 4_

* * *

N/A: Bom, eu não tenho sido uma boa menina ultimamente, minhas fics estão atrasando, e como o meu aniversário é daqui a vinte dias, acho que vão atrasar de novo. Então, algo divertido para vocês. Como é um projeto extra, extremamente para divertir, eu quero muitas reviews, para o próximo jornal chegar mais rápido. E olhem que ele já está pronto, então depende **só** de vocês! (Y)

(E só um lembrete para quem lê Quando Dois e Dois São Cinco: Próximo capítulo com **seis** ou mais reviews, viu?)

Beijos e **reviews**!


	2. Segunda Edição

* * *

**Jornal Hogwástico**

As notícias mais quentes da nossa escola, para alunos e ex-alunos!

_Edição decenal_

_Ano 6 - Número Dois_

**Dezessete de Outubro de Mil Novecentos e Setenta e Seis**

* * *

**EDITORIAL - Por Remus Lupin**

Comentários da semana: 9

Pelo editorial do diretor: 2

Pelas cartas para/da edição: 6

Outros: 1

(Foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar em colocar no editorial, já que o titio Dumbie disse tudo o que era para ser dito...)

* * *

**Jogos da Semana - Por Peter Pettigrew**

Corvinal 190 X 80 Sonserina

Lufa-Lufa 50 X 240 Grifinória

**Próximos jogos:**

Corvinal X Grifinória

Lufa-Lufa X Sonserina

* * *

**Poema da Semana - Por Sirius Black**

**Provas idiotas**

Rosas são vermelhas

Violetas são azuis

Porque os professores não pegam essas malditas provas

E enfiam no meio dos seus (Poema editado pela direção de Hogwarts)

* * *

_CARTA PARA OS EDITORES_

**De: **Lily Evans

**Para: **Novamente o idiota do Potter

Ah, meu Merlin, será que você só pensa em garotas? Você é um idiota, idiota, idiota e idiota! Bom, de qualquer forma o rendimento do Amos na MINHA cama não te interessa, nem a você nem a nenhum dos seus fiéis escudeiros. E NÃO, comigo você NUNCA estará junto. NUNCA! Eu já disse que sou melhor do que você, o que eu ia ganhar te ajudando?

Voltando às garotas... Aham. Você diz que a Narcisa é passado mas tenho certeza de que o chifre incomoda na hora de entrar no quarto. Ele pesa? É grande, _Potterzinho_? O Remus pode não ter namorada, mas pelo menos ele consegue passar pelas portas sem bater nelas, fofinho. Aparentemente ela já te trocou por um sonserino qualquer, para você ver o quanto está valendo.

Hum, eu vi que vocês estão ganhando todos os jogos de Quadribol até agora. Pelo menos, Potter, _uma_ coisa que você saiba fazer bem (sem ter garotas por perto, _por favor_). Parabéns, Potter, continue assim. OH, MEU MERLIN. Eu escrevi PARABÉNS? Para você, POTTER? Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! É CLARO que eu quis dizer pelo lado de você estar defendendo a MINHA casa, VIU? Ao contrário de noventa e nove por cento das garotas dessa escola, eu prefiro cérebro, e não músculos. Por isso meu namoro dura anos, enquanto você e suas ninfetas inúteis só duram o quanto você _pode dar _(sem duplo sentido, Potter)... Sinceramente, eu não sei como essas garotas se rebaixam a sair com você.

E além do mais, vamos ver se você continua bom... enfrentando o meu namorado, o Amos, no próximo jogo. Não vai sobrar nem uma migalhinha desse seu ego ridículo, depois de perder para a Corvinal. E entre minha casa e meu bebê... te vejo depois da derrota,_ babaca_.

Beijinhos, Potter.

* * *

_RESPOSTA DA EDIÇÃO_

**De: **James Potter

**Para: **O motivo de eu ter ficado com o braço doendo de tanto escr... Ah, a Evans

Muito obrigada, Lilyzinha, por me fazer ter um momento de diversão depois da bomba em Feitiços! Simplesmente sua carta me fez morrer de rir de tão bizarra. Chifre? Quantas vezes eu vou dizer que fui EU que dei o pé na bunda nela? "Ele pesa? É grande?" Bom, querida, o chifre eu não sei dizer, mas se você um dia quiser sair comigo, eu vou te mostrar o que é que realmente é grande... Coisa, afinal, que acho que você ainda não conhece. He, he.

Merlin! VOCÊ DISSE OBRIGADO! Lily Evans, a chata suprema do universo, disse obrigado! Se bem que foi um pouquinho tarde para reconhecer os um dos meus numerosos talentos, mas todos os erros sempre são reparados na cama, querida...

Cérebro à músculos? Então acho melhor mudar de namorado, porque visivelmente o Diggory não tem nenhum dos dois! E, fofinha, aqueles jogadores da Corvinal não conseguem nem segurar a vassoura direito, COMO vão ganhar de mim, James, o Gostoso?

Sabe, Evans, não gosto de ficar apenas respondendo à suas perguntas. Por quê não temos uma conversa digna como dois adolescentes de dezesseis anos? Vamos tentar?

_(Começo da conversa digna como dois adolescentes de dezesseis anos)_

Você sabia que é extremamente linda quando quer bater em mim?

* * *

_RÉPLICA_

Você é também é _extremamente_, e ridículamente, idiota, Potter.

**Lily.**

* * *

**ANÚNCIOS E RECADOS**

_De F para A_

Alice! Minha razão de viver! Como eu te amo! Já vejo nossa vida inteira juntos! Vamos namorar, casar, comprar uma casa, ter um filho chamado Neville e ser felizes para sempre! Te adoro!

* * *

_De A para F_

Não seja tão apressado. Temos duas semanas de namoro.

* * *

_Para LobinhoLupin_

Aaah. Agora você quer o livrinho, não é? Mas você me emprestou por VINTE dias. Estamos no DÉCIMO QUINTO. Tenho cinco dias. Não vou devolver.

_SuperEmme_

* * *

**ACHADOS E PERDIDOS**

**Achada:** No banheiro feminino do sétimo andar, uma corrente, de prata, com os dizeres: "Pertenço ao cachorrão Black". Falar com Marie Rews.

**Perdida: **Uma NIMBUS AZUL, bem cuidada, modelo antigo, novinha, linda, cabo azul bebê. Quem achar falar com Peter Pettigrew na torre da Grifinória.

* * *

**E mais!**

_Professora Sprout escorrega numa casca de abóbora - Pag. 3 / Teste surpresa de Poções faz quatro desmaiarem no sexto ano - Pag. 6 / Albus Dumbledore pego cantando Beatles no banheiro - Pag. 2/ Como fazer festinhas sem ser descoberto - Pág 8_

* * *

**N/A:** Jornal dois saíndo, quentinho! Me superei na rapidez, né? (O.o) Bom, aí está, recebi uma quantidade boa de reviews, **MUITO** obrigada a todos que leram e/ou deixaram reviews! Queria continuar com essa mesma quantidade, **ou mais**, para saber se vocês estão gostando ou não! (Y)

**AVISO! **Eu aceito sugestões, então se vocês tem alguma idéia é só falar que ela pode aparecer na próxima edição!

Beijos e** reviews!**


	3. Terceira Edição

* * *

**Jornal Hogwástico**

As notícias mais quentes da nossa escola, para alunos e ex-alunos!

_Edição decenal_

_Ano 6 - Número Três_

**Vinte e Sete de Outubro de Mil Novecentos e Setenta e Seis**

* * *

**EDITORIAL - Por Remus Lupin**

Comentários da Semana: 11

Pelas cartas para/da edição: 10

Outros: 1

_ABERTAS AS INSCRIÇÕES _para o garoto do ano de 1976! Venham todos com auto estima - e coragem - o suficiente para desfilar sem camisa na frente de Minerva McGonagall! Se inscreva até o dia dez, ou então apenas sente e assista os outros pobres candidatos perderem da gente, nós, os lindos e maravilhosos, e perfeitos, e magníficos Marot... ops!

* * *

**Jogos da Semana - Por Peter Pettigrew**

Corvinal 60 X 240 Grifinória

Lufa-Lufa 110 X 150 Sonserina

**Semi-Finais**

Grifinória X Sonserina

Lufa-Lufa X Corvinal

* * *

**Poema da Semana - Por Sirius Black**

**Garota**

Lene, você é linda

Não canso de te amar

Você é tão gostosa

Que quando eu te vejo

Tenho vontade de te enfiar num armário e (Poema editado pela direção de Hogwarts)

* * *

_CARTA PARA OS EDITORES_

**De: **Lily Evans

**Para: **Acho que todos já sabem... Por via das dúvidas, o retardado-Potter.

Hmm, hoje eu não tenho assunto para falar.

Primeiro, eu não vou comentar sobre o resultado do jogo.

Segundo, eu TAMBÉM não vou comentar o motivo da minha nota baixa em Poções hoje, não adianta esses milhões de chocolates e flores que você me mandou. Eu não sou comprada, ok? (E, além do mais, acho que você não vai querer saber sobre detalhes da minha vida amorosa, muito menos dos detalhes _NOTURNOS_ da minha vida amorosa. Ou vai. Não importa, fique querendo.)

Na verdade, só tive o trabalho de escrever para esse jornal porque quero divulgar a festinha que o Amos e eu vamos fazer daqui a uma semana. Festinha na qual você pode até ir, se quiser. Quartos sobrando são o que não falta na casinha do MEU namorado, se você quiser fazer a sua_ própria _festa lá. Pois bem, o endereço vai vir nos recados, então decora porque não tem segunda via para quem ficar babando em cima do papel.

* * *

_RESPOSTA DA EDIÇÃO_

**De: **James Potter

**Para: **A chata-Evans

Eu vou começar essa respostinha comemorando algo que acho que TODO mundo sabia...

HÁ! EU GANHEI! EU GANHEI, LILY EVANS! EU GANHEI DO BOCÓ DO SEU NAMORADO! EU GANHEI DO IMBECIL DO SEU NAMORADO! VOCÊ DUVIDOU QUE EU SERIA MELHOR DO QUE AQUELE RIDÍCULO? POIS EU SOU! LALALALALALALA! EU SOU! Não quis comentar? ESTÁ COM MEDO DA HUMILHAÇÃO, EVANS? HAHAHA!

Bom, por meus chocolates você não é comprada, mas por _aquela coisa que fica presa_ ao seu namorado você até tira nota baixa, não é? Que vergonha... Não esperava isso de uma menina decente! Viu o porque que andar comigo é melhor? Você já viu alguma das garotas com quem eu saio cansadas e tirando nota baixa? Tenho certeza que não! E eu não _pego leve _não, viu? O segredo está na qualidade... Venha para o bom, e você nunca mais vai se envolver com virgens. Tenha certeza absoluta disso.

Bom, agora, voltando ao normal... Lily, eu quero que você saiba que essa sua chatice está acabando com sua beleza! Meninas chatas nunca conseguem namorados - e sim, não estou classificando seu atual como um namorado digno. Sabe, você precisa de coisa melhor. Para tudo.

Festinha? Oba! ADORO festas. Me convidou? Que gentileza! Tenho certeza de que você não irá se arrepender. Mas tenho certeza de que você não vai chegar a poder se arrepender. Aposto todo o salário do mês do jornal que você e o Diggory vão terminar antes da festa. Pode ir juntando o dinheiro que essa eu não perco.

Bye-bye, Evans!

* * *

_RÉPLICA_

Vamos ver, queridinho. Vamos ver...

**Lily.**

* * *

**ANÚNCIOS E RECADOS**

**FESTA DOS SEXTANISTAS!**

Um mês de aulas e nada de festas?

Não até agora! Venha para a festa mais badalada do ano!

Todas as casas, os anos e as escolas convidadas!

Muita pegação e muitos comes e bebes! Diversão quase de graça, para compensar o ano!

**Nada de adultos! Nada de chatices!**

Liberdade cem por cento garantida!

_Ingressos e dúvidas com Lily Evans_

_Organização da festa: Amos Diggory_

Data: Cinco de Novembro de Mil Novecentos e Setenta e Seis

Local: Condomínio Bruxo número 234

* * *

De JP para LE

Lily, amor! Vamos tomar um sorvete?

* * *

De LE para JP

Hmm. Pensei que já estivéssemos nos correspondendo por outro meio nesse mesmo jornal.

* * *

Para SuperEmme

Por favor! Já passou a prova E o seu prazo! Eu tenho outro teste daqui a dez dias!

LobinhoLupin

* * *

De NB para LM

Te amo! Esses seus cabelos loiros e seu jeito arrogante me deixam louca!

* * *

De LM para NB

Eu sei, Cissa. Eu sei...

* * *

**Compra-se **creme para cabelos oleosos e compridos

Quem tiver falar com Severus Snape na torre da Sonserina

* * *

**ACHADOS E PERDIDOS**

**Achada:** No armário de vassouras do sexto andar uma calcinha rosa choque, com iniciais S e M e suja de materiais suspeitos. Falar com Penny Dern.

* * *

**E mais!**

_Aprenda a disfarçar manchas na sua cama - Pag. 3 / Provão de História da Magia deixa metade dos primeiranistas desolados - Pag. 4 / Família Black é eleita a mais galinha dos últimos tempos - Pag. 7 / Noções de Matemática para quem quer um emprego trouxa - Pag. 2_

* * *

**N/A: **Aí o capítulo, demorei pra caramba (quase um mês) mas ele chegou. InfallibleGirl, pela cor do seu esmalte vejo que você é uma garota divertida, decidida e feminina (Débora faz cara de cigana/cartomante) - e pode me chamar do apelido que quiser! :) Amei **todas** as reviews e quero a mesma quantidade ou mais para o próximo (seis)

Aceito sugestões, viu?

Beijos! **Reviews!**


	4. Quarta Edição

**Jornal Hogwástico**

As notícias mais quentes da nossa escola, para alunos e ex-alunos!

_Edição decenal_

_Ano 6 - Número Quatro_

**Sete de Novembro de Mil Novecentos e Setenta e Seis**

**EDITORIAL - Por Remus Lupin**

Comentários da Semana: 38

Pelas cartas para/da edição: 12

Pelo convite da festa: 25

Outros: 1

Vamos_, as INSCRIÇÕES CONTINUAM ABERTAS _para o concurso Garoto do ano! Até o dia quinze de novembro, prorrogadas em cinco dias as inscrições! Se você for idiota ou tiver auto-estima realmente alta o suficiente para tentar bater nossos candidatos atuais, ESSA É A SUA CHANCE! Veremos se nosso favorito James Potter conquista pela primeira vez o prêmio, se o atual campeão Sírius Black consegue o segundo troféu consecutivo em três anos de concurso ou se essa escola enlouqueceu de vez para não dar o concurso para qualquer um dos marot... ops!

* * *

**Enquete - Por James Potter**

_O que você achou da festa do Diggory?_

Perfeita - 70 votos

Ótima - 25 votos

Boa - 8 votos

Regular - 0 votos

Ruim - 0 votos

Péssima, porque levei um pé na bunda do meu namorado - 1 voto

**PRÓXIMA ENQUETE:**

_Quem você acha que irá ganhar esse concurso do Garoto do Ano?_

James Potter

Sírius Black

Remus Lupin

Qualquer outro (Não ousem votar nessa)

_Resultados no próximo jornal

* * *

_

**Jogos da Semana - Por Peter Pettigrew**

Grifinória 200 X 200 Sonserina

Lufa-Lufa 100 X 180 Corvinal

**Reprise das Semi-Finais**

Grifinória X Sonserina

Lufa-Lufa X Corvinal

* * *

**Poema da Semana - Por Sirius Black**

**Perseguição**

Esse meu professor

Não tem o que fazer

Me dá nota baixa

Só pra me (Poema editado pela direção de Hogwarts)

* * *

_CARTA PARA OS EDITORES_

**De:** Lily Evans

**Para:** O imbecil, mas não mais imbecil do que o retardado do... Ah, deixe pra lá. Potter.

Eu não estou a fim de escrever. Quer saber? Não estou mesmo. Sem um pinguinho de vontade de mover um desses meus dedinhos para mover essa pena, ou ao menos para ordenar para a varinha escrever por mim. É tudo por causa da aposta, porque o lerdo do Potter, ou VOCÊ, como preferir, me obrigou. Aparentemente, estava no contrato, no papel que eu assinei toda confiante, sem ler, faz dez dias, dizendo que se eu não fosse chutada pelo Amos eu ia... Ah, pronto. Escrevi. Me denunciei. Se bem que essa hora a escola toda já deve saber.

Então vamos. Como eu não estou nem disposta para argumentar, faço agora o que você pediu e só. Com certeza é melhor do que um berrador para toda a escola no meio do jantar. Duvido que alguém realmente leia essa porcaria...

Ou não. Oh, de qualquer jeito, adeus lendária reputação de Lily Evans.

SIM, JAMES POTTER, O DESGRAÇADO DO AMOS DIGGORY ME DEU O PÉ NA BUNDA NO DIA ANTERIOR À FESTA.

SIM, JAMES POTTER, VOCÊ GANHOU A APOSTA.

SIM, JAMES POTTER, VOCÊ ESTAVA CERTO.

Ai, como dói escrever isso. Que raiva! Por que diabos eu fui aceitar essa porcaria dessa aposta? Eu preferia dez mil vezes pagar todo o dinheiro do mundo a fazer isso! Era o nosso trato! E O QUE FOI AQUELA OPÇÃO NA ENQUETE? Você é ridículo, Potter. Eu não tinha que fazer nada disso! Foi você que inventou!

Tudo bem, 'blá, blá, blá, estava no contrato', mas quem lê realmente contratos para apostas? Você blefou, idiota. E apenas dessa vez você ganhou.

Satisfeito agora?

* * *

_RESPOSTA DA EDIÇÃO_

**De:** James, o certo

**Para: **Lily, a chutada

Ah, isso é música para meus ouvidos! Para meus olhos e meus braços, e meu nariz! Música!

Sabe que eu até estava precisando disso? Dessa sensação de superioridade que você acabou de me dar ao ler essa ignóbil cartinha! É TÃO bom ver você, minha _queridíssima amiguinha _Evans, sendo chutada e obrigada a jogar seu ego no chão! E no dia nem quis ler o contrato! HA,HA,HA,HA! Se arrependeu agora? COM O PODER POTTER NÃO SE BRINCA!

Mas porque você está tão assim? A festa foi tão legal! Pelo menos para mim e para noventa e nove virgula nove por cento das outras pessoas foi! Contatos _hiper sigilosos_ me disseram que você passou a noite toda tomando groselha e comendo salgadinhos sentada no chão, que horror. Eu não acredito que uma menina tão decidida e arrogante se rebaixe a engordar quilos e quilos apenas por ser trocada. Eu realmente nem estou acreditando. Por que você não ia para a pista dançar lá os Beatles? Remus e Peter ficaram lá disponíveis, você ia adorar. Estava uma maravilha! (Oh, talvez não, porque o Diggory já estava exibindo sua nova _bonequinha de plástico _para todos, não foi?)

De qualquer forma, eu vou me vangloriar um pouco aqui. Eu consegui quebrar o meu recorde na festa! Três em seis horas! Você não viu a cara de felicidade da Hannah, da Sonnia e da Giulia da Corvinal no dia seguinte, não?

Bem, nem quero saber a resposta. Dessa vez, acho que o SEU chifre não deve ter deixado você dormir em paz.

(E se eu estou satisfeito? Você já andou pela escola nas últimas horinhas? Realmente, adeus lendária reputação da Lily Evans... Os boatos são os mais _diversos possíveis_.)

Há!

* * *

**ANÚNCIOS E RECADOS**

De JP para LE

E estamos. Por sinal, você não respondeu à minha pergunta.

* * *

De LE para JP

Que pergunta, mesmo?

* * *

Para LobinhoLupin

Tudo bem, eu devolvo... com uma condição, queridinho.

SuperEmme

* * *

**Vende-se **camisetas EU VOTO NO POTTER e O POTTER SEMPRE ACERTA. Quem quiser falar com James e Sírius da Grifinória. Garota bonita tem desconto. Garota feia não paga, mas não leva. Lily Evans ganha de graça todas elas.

**Compra-se **saco de papel bem escuro com dois buracos para os olhos. Falar com Lily embaixo da cama do dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

**

* * *

ACHADOS E PERDIDOS**

**Perdida:** Fantasia de Mulher Gato. Última vez usada nas masmorras. Com rabinho, unhas postiças e bastão, novinha. Falar com Marlene McKinnon.

**

* * *

E mais!**

_Detalhes da festa do Diggory - Pags 2, 3 e 4 / Engane seus professores sem parecer um Pinóquio - Pag. 7 / Aprenda a dançar Dancing Queen sem parecer um macaco - Pag. 6 / Os corpos mais sarados de Hogwarts! - Pag. 5_

**

* * *

N/A: **Capítulo levemente alterado em 02/09/09. Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews nele e no anterior.


	5. Quinta Edição

* * *

**Jornal Hogwástico**

As notícias mais quentes da nossa escola, para alunos e ex-alunos!

_Edição decenal_

_Ano 6 - Número Cinco_

**Dezessete de Novembro de Mil Novecentos e Setenta e Seis**

* * *

**EDITORIAL - Por Remus Lupin**

Comentários da Semana: 74

Pelas cartas para/da edição: 6

Para comentários da festa: 29

Para Lily, a chifruda: 38

Outros: 1

_DEFINIDA A DATA_ e nomes de todos os concorrentes para o concurso do Garoto do Ano de 1976! Lista completa no salão comunal de cada casa! Dessa vez temos surpreendentes dezoito (!) concorrentes! Nosso grande desfile final acontece no dia vinte e cinco, ou seja, você tem oito dias para escolher o nome do seu favorito!

(Enquanto isso, a cada dois dias acontecem desfiles de treinamento na sala precisa, então por que não aproveitar a situação para treinar os suspiros que você vai com certeza dar ao ver a nossa magnífica e maravilhosa apresentação, concorrendo como os perfeitos Marot... ops! De novo! Esse negócio de imparcialidade acaba com a gente...)

* * *

**Enquete - Por James Potter**

_Quem você acha que irá ganhar esse concurso do Garoto do Ano?_

James Potter - 98 votos

Sírius Black - 34 votos

Remus Lupin - 3 votos

Qualquer outro (Não ousem votar nessa) - 1 voto

**PRÓXIMA ENQUETE:**

_Por que será que Lily Evans é tão mal-amada?_

Porque ela é feia

Porque ela é chifruda

Porque ela nutre uma paixão secreta por James Potter

Todos os anteriores (Votem nessa)

Outro (Maldita imparcialidade...)

_Resultados no próximo jornal_

* * *

**Jogos da Semana - Por Peter Pettigrew**

Grifinória 230 X 140 Sonserina

Lufa-Lufa 90 X 170 Corvinal

_**FINAIS ADIADAS PARA O DIA TRINTA DE NOVEMBRO!**_

(Afinal, ninguém quer perder a grande final do concurso de Garoto do Ano, não é?)

_Disputa do primeiro lugar:_ Corvinal X Grifinória!

_Disputa do terceiro lugar:_ Lufa-Lufa X Sonserina!

* * *

**Poema da Semana - Por Sírius Black**

**Escola**

Poções, Feitiços, História

Todas elas matérias sem nexo

Porque será que ninguém percebe

Que eu só consigo pensar em (Poema editado pela direção de Hogwarts)

* * *

_CARTA PARA OS EDITORES_

**De: **Lily Evans

**Para: **O Potter, quem mais?

Eu peço delicadamente e educadamente para a _majestade _começar o bombardeio primeiro, porque especialmente hoje eu não estou com assunto NENHUM.

_(Recado da edição: Ok, foi você que pediu.)_

* * *

_CARTA PARA A LEITORA_

**De: **James, a majestade

**Para:** A Evans, pela primeira vez _delicada e educada_ comigo. Que emoção.

Uau!

Que massa! Pela primeira vez eu estou no controle dos assuntos da conversa! Eu dito o que você vai rebater, pelo menos essa vez, há! Só eu, James Potter, lindo e perfeito! Aposto que esse jornal vai vender três vezes mais que o normal, mais até que o anterior! (Viu, Lily, você dá audiência para esse lugarzinho aqui; foi só levar um pé na bunda do namoradinho que choveram cartas aqui!)

Vamos conversar sobre o quê primeiro? Quadribol, escola, namoros, chifres, Garoto do Ano... são tantos alfinetes, TÃO difícil escolher um só!

(Papai-do-céu-mandou-eu-escolher-esse-daqui-mas-como-eu-sou-teimoso-eu-escolhi-esse-daqui... acho que começaremos por Quadribol agora, até porque é o que eu mais gosto.)

O que você achou dos resultados, Evans? Eu realmente acho que essa final foi roubada! Você viu, Corvinal e Grifinória pela taça? Tem coisa aí, os corvinais não jogam nada, até eu prefiro os sonserinos. Não tem nem graça jogar com aqueles ruinzinhos! Hunf, vai ser mesmo a final mais chata de todos os tempos...ou não, já que até foi bom por apenas uma coisinha, e era isso que eu queria saber: você, minha queridíssima, vai torcer para quem?

A resposta até parece óbvia, mas eu quero confirmação. Será que para seu ex-namorado que te deixou com dois protótipos de chifres na cabeça? Ou será que vai finalmente se render ao fato que somos abóbora do mesmo suco, jogar todo o seu orgulho e esse seu ego ainda enorme para o lado e usar aquelas camisetas que EU te dei de graça para torcer para mim, o maioral da sua casa?

Bom, acho que se meteu numa encruzilhada de todos os jeitos, porque se torcer para ele, vai ser ignorada por eles e por todos da grifinória para sempre, e se torcer para mim, estará provando para todo o mundo que sempre nutriu_ uma ardente e secreta_ paixão por mim que ultrapassou até a humihação que eu fiz você passar há dez dias atrás! E aí? Espero ansiosamente sua resposta daqui a treze dias!

Mudando de assunto... E o Garoto do Ano? Não finja que eu não vi seu voto na enquete dessa semana, você vai ser sempre assim? Tsc, tsc. Não me faça pensar que todos os meus esforços com você foram para o ralo, por favor. Use as suas camisetas e faça o certo! (Mas ouvi falar que o Diggory também vai concorrer - e a não ser que realmente você não seja uma traíra e torça para ele, como todos estão pensando que você vai torcer, você vai votar nele. Fazer o quê?)

(Hora do conselho do James)

Por favor, Lily, esqueça o Amos Diggory. Por mais que nós sejamos inimigos, ele não te merece. É o que eu acho.

(Fim da hora do conselho do James)

Acho que é o fim, não? Comece a me chamar para cá mais vezes, garotinha, ser a carta em vez da resposta é simplesmente o máximo, he, he.

* * *

_RESPOSTA DA LEITORA_

**De: **Lily

**Para:** Todos sabem... Potter

Agora sim! Que bom que a majestade obedeceu ao que EU mandei sem reclamar! Ok, até que eu me senti meio excluída no começo do primeiro parágrafo, mas como você mesmo disse, sou eu que dou audiência a essa joça! Eu mando!

Mas que carta enorme, exclamatória e feliz, hein? Poderia contar com os dedos a quantidade de pontos finais. Estava realmente inspirado, parabéns.

Sabe, sobre o Quadribol, eu realmente estou pensando nisso. Pensando sério mesmo, Potter. Acho que eu preferiria dormir embaixo de uma ponte pelo o resto da minha vida escolar a levantar aquelas bandeirinhas vermelho-e-amarelo com a sua foto, que nem a maioria das minhas amigas. Acho que eu preferiria morrer a gritar seu PRIMEIRO NOME para aquela multidão, imagine só usar aquelas camisetinhas toscas! Prefiro lamber o pé do meu ex a fazer qualquer coisa do tipo!

_"Use as suas camisetas e faça o certo!"_ Se o certo for jogá-las no lixo o quão antes possível, sinto muito, já fiz isso há MUITO tempo, querido! Meu ego pode ser do tamanho que você quiser depois do que você fez, mas o cérebro continua o mesmo! Eu NUNCA torceria por nada por você! Sua arrogância me irrita! HUNF!

(Hora da resposta ao conselho do Potter)

Não me importo com o que você acha.

(Fim da hora da resposta ao conselho do Potter)

Posso parecer grossa e irritada, certo? A culpa é sua. Vou até parar, não quero acabar com minha imagem por causa dessas poucas linhas de resposta. Daqui a dez dias voltarei ao normal e essas cartas ficarão menos estúpidas.

Até.

* * *

**ANÚNCIOS E RECADOS**

De JP para LE

Esqueci.

* * *

Para SuperEmme

Que condição? Estou a ponto de te denunciar à Madame Pince!

LobinhoLupin

* * *

**_AVISO!_**

Festa à Fantasia para aniversário de Marlene McKinnon! Se você precisava de mais pimenta na sua relação, agora só precisa de uma fantasia! Datas e local com Sírius Black. Se alguém achou a fantasia de Mulher Gato, pode ficar com ela!

* * *

**ACHADOS E PERDIDOS**

**Achada:** Embaixo da cama do dormitório feminino da Lufa-Lufa lista com nomes de todas as garotas da escola com mais de quinze anos. Cinco sextos dos nomes riscados e assinatura como S.B. Falar com Hazel Fritz.

**Perdidos: **Cartões de inscrição de sete dos dezoito concorrentes do Garoto do Ano 1976. Suspeitas dos Marotos. Se achar levar até Lily Evans na Grifinória onde esta encaminhará aos seus donos.

* * *

**E mais!**

_Tudo sobre a festa do Garoto do Ano - Pags 2 à 8 / Qual a fantasia que se encaixa mais em você? (Sentido Um) - Pag 9 / Qual a fantasia que se encaixa mais em você? (Sentido Dois) - Pag 12 na seção proibida para menores de dezesseis anos / Suposto affair entre Dumbledore e McGonagall - Pag 11 / Lula Gigante é flagrada tomando sol - Pag 15_

**N/A: **Vamos lá, eu não costumo comentar sobre a fic nas minhas ene/ás mas é possível notar um desequilíbrio emocional em ambas as partes, não é? Será o amor? Será o fim da fic? Talvez e não. Já sei de mais três ou quatro exemplares (mas talvez o terceiro/quarto seja o último), e então mais uma fic terminada. E aí, gostaram da carta enorme do Jay? E do exemplar como um todo? Eu quero reviews!

Obrigada a **jehssik **(Eu também queria um Edwardzinho, chuif, chuif... Nessie foi o cúmulo), **Ana Clara**, **Brockthuela**, **Pattt**,** Naa Potter **e** Lara Lynx Blac****k**! Pelo visto os poemas do Sírius são a parte favorita de todas, a minha também, HÁ!

SEIS reviews certinhas de novo! Vamos para **SETE** agora? Pleeeease, eu ADORO as reviews de vocês!

Um beijo e** reviews!**


	6. Sexta Edição

**

* * *

Jornal Hogwástico**

As notícias mais quentes da nossa escola, para alunos e ex-alunos!

_Edição decenal_

_Ano 6 - Número Seis_

**Vinte e Sete de Novembro de Mil Novecentos e Setenta e Seis

* * *

**

**EDITORIAL - Por James Potter  
**

_Bem Vindos ao Jornal Hogwástico especial GAROTO DO ANO MIL NOVECENTOS E SETENTA E SEIS!_

Especial? Mas o que poderia ser falado sobre algo que já terminou? SIM, a final do maior e mais FABULOSO concurso da face bruxa do nosso planeta Terra já aconteceu (e, por sinal, merece uma página inteira só dela), mas os resultados ainda não foram lançados!

O suspense está no ar!

**QUEM SERÁ QUE VENCEU? **

**Eu? Sírius? Remus? Ou qualquer um dos outros?  
**

São tantos concorrentes, tantos favoritos! Mas quem será o preferido das mulheres da escola?**  
**

Confira no nosso JORNAL HOGWÁSTICO, o melhor, o mais informado, o mais polêmico, o mais lido, o mais comentado, o ajudante de editor mais gostoso, os escritores mais quentes, os James Potters mais comestí... (_Editorial censurado pela direção da escola)_

* * *

**EDITORIAL - Por Remus Lupin **

AHAM. AGORA sim sou eu, Remus Lupin! Vamos ao que interessa...

Comentários da Semana: 225

Pelas cartas para/da edição: 56

Para comentários sobre o concurso: 114

Para Lily, a mal-amada: 38

Outros: 15

_ABERTAS AS INCRIÇÕES _para o festival de Natal! Pela primeira vez, apresentamos em Hogwarts uma festa trouxa! Quem se arrisca a interpretar a rena de natal? Ou os reis magos? Já se sabe que Sírius Black será o Papai Noel, então **CORRAM, GATINHAS, PARA SER A MAMÃE NOEL E AQUECER ESSA FESTA DE NATAL COMIGO!!** (HEY! Não fui eu quem escreveu isso aqui!)

E, não se esqueçam, AS FINAIS DE QUADRIBOL ESTÃO CHEGANDO! VAI GRIFINÓRIA! VAMOS! GRIFINÓRIA! **GRIFINÓRIA! GRIFINÓRIA!** E que a imparcialidade vá pro inferno!

* * *

**Enquete - Por James Potter**

_Por que será que Lily Evans é tão mal-amada?_

Porque ela é feia - 10 votos

Porque ela é chifruda - 45 votos

Porque ela nutre uma paixão secreta por James Potter - 109 votos

Todos os anteriores (Votem nessa) - 121 votos

Outro (Maldita imparcialidade...) - 0 votos

**PRÓXIMA ENQUETE:**

_Quem vai ganhar a Copa de Quadribol?_

Grifinória

O time do James

O time do Potter

O time do amor secreto da Evans

Outro (Espero que ninguém queira ser azarado, hoho)

* * *

**Jogos da Semana - Por Peter Pettigrew**

******GRANDES FINAIS!**

_Disputa do primeiro lugar:_ Corvinal X Grifinória!

_Disputa do terceiro lugar:_ Lufa-Lufa X Sonserina!

_Dia 30 de novembro, 14:00_

_Não percam!_

* * *

**Poema da Semana - Por Sírius Black**

**Palavrinhas**

Me dizem que sou boca suja

Minha namorada até fugiu

Só porque ao receber uma prova

Mandei o professor para a _(Poema editado novamente pela direção de Hogwarts)_

* * *

_CARTA PARA OS EDITORES_

**De: **Lily Evans

**Para: **Qualquer um, exceto o Potter

Hum. Como eu começo isso? Bem esta é uma carta para TODA a edição desse jornal, e eu gostaria de dizer que... EU ODEIO ESSE JORNAL! VOCÊS NÃO TÊM IDÉIA DO QUANTO ESTÃO ACABANDO COMIGO! E eu não quero que o imbecil do Potter me responda dessa vez, mas qualquer um dos OUTROS - se é que esses existem!

Como pode um dos únicos jornais da escola que não estampe pornografia ou videogames trouxas na capa ser monopolizado por um garoto INFELIZ como este que eu citei antes? Eu estou destruída! Não passa UMA única pessoa perto de mim sem apontar e rir! Agora eu sou a _chifruda_, a _mal-amada_, a _queridinha-do-Potter_ (esse é o PIOR de todos)! O que será da minha futura carreira de aurora agora? Oh, mundo cruel! Porque fazem isso comigo? Estou arruinada! Sem namorado, sem amigos, sem vida social... Chuif.

Ok, ok... Nada de descontrole emocional no meio do jornal. Eu prometi na última carta que estaria mais calma e, digamos, eu estou. O que eu quero é, simplesmente: NUNCA MAIS COLOQUEM MEU NOME NESTE JORNAL! Entenderam? Eu NÃO PERMITO mais uma vez sequer o meu nome aqui! Vocês não podem continuar difamando o meu nome! Essa enquete agora foi a gota d'água!

Ou então... Dumbledore saberá de_ algumas coisas_. Algumas coisas MUITO ruins para a sua reputação de editor, escritor, dono ou sei lá o que você é nessa coisa que chamam de jornal. E isso é só.

(Ops, não é não. Sobre o concurso de garoto do ano... acredito que James Potter e Sírius Black vão dividir o prêmio. DE GAROTO GAY DO ANO! O que foi aquilo? Sunguinha decotada? Sem camisa em todos os desfiles? Agora vocês precisam apelar tanto para receber votos? Hahahaha!)

Adeus, jornalzinho de quinta. Nunca mais escreverei para vocês de novo. Nunca.

Evans

P.S: Essa é para o Potter, embora eu não queira que ele responda: Soube que você andou pegando as minhas melhores amigas só para me perturbar, mas eu não estou nem um pouco abalada. Aliás, estou saindo com outra pessoa! Para você saber, o primeiro e o segundo nome dele começam com S...

* * *

_RESPOSTA DA EDIÇÃO  
_

**De:** "Qualquer um"

**Para:** Senhorita Lily Evans

Bom, cara leitora Evans, li as suas reclamações com calma e gostaria de destacar certos pontos. Primeiro, gostaria de dizer que...

É MENTIRA! Eu não sou "qualquer um"! Sou eu, Lilyzinha Evansinha, o maravilhoso James Potter. Porque você sabe, James Potter não é qualquer um. HAHÁ!

Mas que mau humor, hein, querida? Viva a vida com mais calma e prazer (muito prazer), que logo estará calma, linda e estudiosa como já foi (ouvi dizer que até suas notas baixaram esse ano! Ooooh)! Olhe para mim. Eu só sou o James que sou porque sou feliz! Quem sabe uns tais livros trouxas de auto-ajuda realmente _auto-ajudem _você, como o Remus me falou que ajudaram a tia Ulianne dele!

Eu não estou acabando com sua vida, pelo contrário - eu estou adicionando MAIS vida em você! Sua popularidade cresceu muito nesses últimos tempos! Talvez para o lado ruim, mas como costumam falar, "falem mal, mas falem de mim!" Tá bom, é mentira, não cresceu muito não. Mas sabe, não fique pensando que eu só me resumo a essas besteiras, eu não sou TÃO fútil quanto você pensa, sabia? Mas eu não faço nada para o seu mal. Não mesmo, eu queria de verdade adicionar mais vida a você! Você é que é cabeça fechada e nunca quis passar uma noite comigo para conhecer o _verdadeiro Potter em ação_ (com trocadilho, por favor!)

Queridinha do Potter? Sério que você foi chamada assim? Dessa eu não sabia... Você está sendo humilhada? Então acho que me envolvi demais com essa brincadeira. Vou pedir desculpas publicamente para você, por ter te causado tanta vergonha...

NÃO! MENTIRA DE NOVO! HAHAHAHAHA! Eu me divirto taaaanto com você, Evans! Você e suas chantagens furadas! Não vai conseguir ficar uma semaninha sem escrever para mim de novo! Estou só esperando a próxima carta, com você comentando irada sobre o resultado do Garoto do Ano (que suspense, hein?) e fazemdo ameaças que não aterrorizam ninguém! Dumbledore sabendo de algumas coisas? Hohohoho. Titio Dumbie sabe de_ muito_ mais coisas do que sua vã existência pode supor...

Beijos. Não, beijos não, é muito íntimo. Abraços apimentados,

James Potter.

P.S: Eu notei que ninguém votou na opção "outro" na minha enquete... E você sempre defenderia sua honra... SERÁ QUE A NOBRE LILY EVANS ESTÁ APAIXONADA PELO NOBRE POTTERZINHO DE NADA? Cenas dos próximos capítu...jornais!

P.S2: Opa. Você tá ficando com o Seboso? Mas que nojo... Esquece o que eu disse no PS acima, eu é que não quero a nobre Lily Evans tocando em mim com a mão suja de óleo, depois de tocar naqueles cabelos, ou pior... NAQUELE NARIZ! Ecaaa!

**

* * *

ANÚNCIOS E RECADOS**

De JP para LE

Mas você vai mesmo parar de escrever para esse jornal?

* * *

Para LobinhoLupin

Me dá um beijinho, meu Lupinzinho bonitinho da Emme aqui!

SuperEmme

* * *

Para SuperEmme

ECA!!! Pode ficar com o livro, então!

LobinhoLupin

* * *

**GAROTO DO ANO - Por Peter Pettigrew**

E agora, o que TODOS queriam saber...

**5º LUGAR - **Lucius Malfoy (9 por cento)

**4º LUGAR - **Amos Diggory(11 por cento)

**3º LUGAR -** Remus Lupin (21 por cento)

**2º LUGAR - **Sírius Black (24 por cento)

**GAROTO DO ANO 1976 - **JAMES POTTER (32 por cento)

Mas que _surpresa_! MAIS UM ANO DE MAROTOS! James, pela primeira vez garoto do ano! HOHOHO! AS OUTRAS CASAS QUE NOS SEGUREM AGORA, NÓS SOMOS OS MELHORES, E... ok, não queremos ofender os perdedores (e a Lily, que deve estar muito alterada).

* * *

**ACHADOS E PERDIDOS**

**Achados: **Pedaços de cabelos ruivos jogados por todo o colégio. Acredita-se que pertencem a alguma maluca estressada e/ou neurótica e/ou humilhada do colégio. A dona, se interessada, deverá procurar Argus Filch em algum corredor da escola... Mas todos da equipe desse jornal acreditam que Madame No-rra já anda desfilando seu novo aplique de rabo por aí.

**Perdidas: **A dignidade e a reputação de Lily Evans. Se alguém souber como recuperá-las, falar com esta pobre coitada no dormitório feminino da Grifinória (talvez ela se encontre debaixo de alguma cama)

* * *

**E mais!**

_Festa de Natal anima alunos e professores da escola - Pág 5 / Suposto affair entre Nick Quase Sem Cabeça e Pirraça? - Pág 12 / Lista completa da classificação do Garoto do Ano - Pág 4 e 5 / O Sebento e o Gostoso: Por quem a ruiva está apaixonada? - Pág 8 / Saiba tudo sobre o tal do "rock and roll" - Pág 3 / Como conquistar as trouxas nas férias de verão - Pág 7_

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Nessa fic, finais de Quadribol acontecem nos dois semestres. Se dois times diferentes ganham em cada semestre, se enfrentam no final do ano. E desculpa pela demora de um ano para atualizar. Reviews são sempre apreciadas, gostaria muito de recebê-las agora, na minha volta para o universo das fics.

Ah, sim, desculpem por eventuais crases faltantes. No meu computador os acentos não estão cem por cento configurados. E eu alterei uma coisa no newspaper número 4. James nunca havia ganhado o Garoto do Ano antes.


	7. Sétima Edição

**

* * *

Jornal Hogwástico**

As notícias mais quentes da nossa escola, para alunos e ex-alunos!

_Edição decenal_

_Ano 6 - Número Sete_

**Sete de Dezembro de Mil Novecentos e Setenta e Seis

* * *

**

**EDITORIAL - Por Remus Lupin**

Comentários da Semana: 140

Pelas cartas para/da edição: 12

Por James, o garoto do ano: 42

Pela final de quadribol: 80

Outros: 6

_(Esse é um aviso da professora Minerva McGonagall: Estamos de olho em vocês, mocinhos. Olha a imparcialidade! Ou vocês querem que eu transforme isso num jornal em tributo ao Snap... Deixa para lá.)_

Mas que **medo** da Professora, hein? Como se esse jornal não fosse o mais imparcial da história de Hogwarts! Humf! A única diferença é que falamos a _verdade_, e _somente_ a verdade! Haha!

O Festival de Natal ainda está com as inscrições abertas! Ensaios começam dia 12, apresentação dia 24. Garanto que é um show que ninguém vai querer perder...não mesmo!

* * *

**Enquete - Por James Potter**

_Quem vai ganhar a Copa de Quadribol?_

Grifinória - 30 votos

O time do James - 12 votos

O time do Potter - 13 votos

O time do amor secreto da Evans - 160 votos

Outro (Espero que ninguém queira ser azarado, hoho) - 9 votos

**PRÓXIMA ENQUETE:**

_O grande censo dos Marotos:_

_Algum de nós já agarrou você?_

Claro, e quero bis!

Sim

Não, sou homem

Não, sou feia

_Resultados no próximo jornal_

**

* * *

**

**Jogos da Semana - Por Peter Pettigrew**

**Resultado das primeiras Grandes Finais!**

Grifinória **210** X **100** Corvinal

_1º Lugar _- Grifinória

_2º Lugar_ - Corvinal

Lufa-Lufa** 70** X **190** Sonserina

_3º Lugar _- Sonserina

_4º Lugar _- Lufa-Lufa

Duas finais apertadíssimas! Corvinal e Sonserina estavam ganhando, até que... alguém pegou o pomo! E felizmente, na disputa do primeiro lugar, foi a **GRIFINÓRIA**! Parabéns, todos os jogadores! Parabéns, Grifinória! Parabéns a todos! Parabéns Grifinória! Grifinória! GRIFINÓR... TÁ, PROFESSORA MCGONAGALL. EU NÃO QUERO SER DEMITIDO. _Imparcialidade sempre, blábláblá._

**Amistoso Pré-Férias - 14 de dezembro  
**

Grifinória X Lufa-Lufa

Não percam!!

**

* * *

**

**Poema da Semana - Por Sírius Black**

**Sapato velho  
**

Semana passada, na cama esparramado

Olhei para o meu relógio

E percebi que estava atrasado.

Iria me encontrar com a gata

Mas eu ainda estava desarrumado!

*

Peguei o primeiro sapato que eu achei

Ajeitando meu cabelo meio despenteado

Mas só ao sair percebi

Que era meu All-Star furado!

*

Minha garota queria sumir

Ao me ver naquele estado

Quase morreu de vergonha alheia

Resmungou: "Você é um péssimo namorado!"

*

Então eu disse: "Pra quê reparar no meu cabelo

Ou no buraco no meu tênis

Se no final o que importa

É o tamanho do meu (Poema editado _mais uma vez _ pela direção de Hogwarts...)

_

* * *

_

_CARTA PARA OS EDITORES_

Até o fechamento desta edição não houve carta alguma para os editores.

_

* * *

RESPOSTA DA EDIÇÃO_

**De:** James Potter

**Para: **"Até o fechamento desta edição não houve carta alguma para os editores"?????

Como assim, essa semana NÃO teve carta?**  
**

PERAÊ. Deixa eu ver se eu estou entendendo. NÃO TEM MESMO CARTA? NÃO TEM EVANS?

Eu não consigo entender... Por que ela quis abandonar esse jornal? Como pôde Lily Evans cumprir o que disse? Eu achei que ela não ia cumprir! Que ia ser só mais uma das milhares de birrinhas de menina mimada dela! Mas ela me abandonou aqui, sem dizer mais nada! Nem uma carta monossilábica! Nem um segundo adeus com trilha sonora! Nem um beijinho de despedida! Agora quem tá deprimido sou eu, chuif. Vou precisar de muito chocolate (e da menina que me traga o chocolate) para jogar essa depressão pra longe!

Eu que achava que ela ia vir aqui, com o narizinho empinado novamente e o orgulho recomposto, falar mal do jogo de quadribol, brigar por causa da enquete, rir dos meus foras, comentar dos seus namorados... FALAR SOBRE O GAROTO DO ANO! Mas não! Eu estava preparado para a minha diversão decenal, que atende pelo nome de responder você. Eu já até imaginava o que você iria dizer:

"_Mimimi Potter, você deve ter chantageado as juradas do Garoto do Ano porque, pelo-amor-de-Merlim_, _até o PETER tem mais charme que você! Mimimi" _(Desculpa, Peter, não fui eu - foi a Lily imaginária quem disse isso!)

E depois:

"_Eu fui na final do quadribol, mas nem foi pra torcer para você. E, preciso dizer, ficaria com vergonha se estivesse torcendo! Quase perdendo para a Corvinal, a 'fraca' Corvinal como você mesmo diz? Quase que o meu queridíssimo ex-namorado pegou o pomo de ouro que estava na sua cara! Humilhante! Foi a primeira vez que o Sebos.. Snape xingou você e eu concordei com ele e blá blá blá"_

Tudo bem que eu também estava preparado para responder magnificamente trechos como esse:

_"Ah, desisto. Você ganhou, na verdade eu sempre fui apaixonada por você, James Potter. Me perdoa por ter te xingado e azarado tanto nesses seis anos de Hogwarts?"_

ou esse:

_"__Sabe, James? (Posso te chamar de James, docinho?) No final das contas, depois de ficar com o Seboso eu percebi que bom e gostoso mesmo é você! Vem cá me visitar no meu quarto para eu provar que era tudo birrinha da sua ruivinha aqui..."_

Mas chegou o dia do fechamento do jornal e BOMBA! Não houve carta nenhuma para os editores, nem do _bem_ nem do _mal_! MAS QUE DROGA, EVANS!

Éée, eu tou falando com você, porque você lê isso. Como eu sei disso? Ah, eu sei de tudo... Deixa de ser boba! Não se mande assim, garota! Você não percebe o quanto o jornal precisa de sua presença? Foi só você dar o chiliquinho master e ameaçar sair que as cartas despencaram! E agora? Minha popularidade vai despencar, você fez algo semelhante a dar um enorme pé na bunda... Agora não tenho nem mais o que falar, tá vendo?

Volte.

James Potter

P.s: Não ache que isso é porque eu gosto de você ou algo do tipo. Lembre-se. Você tocou no Seboso. Você abraçou o Seboso. Dizem por aí que VOCÊ desvirginou o Seboso. Eu prefiro manter contato contigo apenas por carta desde então, querida Lily...

* * *

**ANÚNCIOS E RECADOS**

AUDIÇÕES PARA O FESTIVAL DE NATAL

Salão Principal, dia 9 de dezembro, às 17:45

Papéis já definidos

**Papai Noel **- Sirius Black

**José **- James Potter

**Anjo** - Remus Lupin

**Anjo nº 2** - Marlene McKinnon

**Anjo nº 3** - Amos Diggory

**Estrela Cadente** - Peter Pettigrew

(e mais um monte de figurantes insignificantes)

Papéis disponíveis

**Mamãe Noel **(Uma vaga, 170 concorrentes até agora)

**Maria** (Uma vaga, 139 concorrentes)

**Reis Magos** (3 vagas, 10 concorrentes)

**Vaca** (Uma vaga, nenhum concorrente)

* * *

De JP para LE

Volta, sua ruiva chata ambulante!

* * *

De LobinhoLupin para LE

Volta, Lily... (alguém me mandou escrever isso)

* * *

De PP para LE

Volta, Lily... (fui forçado a escrever isso)

* * *

De BlackGostosão para LE

Come back, my Lily! (em inglês é mais chique. e foi o Prongs quem me mandou escrever isso)

* * *

**ENQUETE EXTRA - Por James Potter**

_Vocês querem que a Lily volte para esse jornal?_

Sim

Claro!

Óbvio!

Não (Eh...nem preciso explicar o que acontece quando alguém vota nessa)

_Resultados no próximo jornal_

* * *

De LobinhoLupin para JP

Tsc, tsc. Preciso _mesmo_ dizer que você está meio paranóico com isso tudo?

* * *

**ACHADOS E PERDIDOS**

**Achada: **Uma cueca verde de bolinhas azuis-bebê, com uma enorme estampa de coração no fundo. A equipe deste jornal realmente acredita que ela pertença a uma determinada pessoa, mas a titia McGonagall não está nos deixando revelar o nome todo. Então não vamos dizer o nome todo! Começa com, hmm, Sev... e termina com, eh... ape! Outra dica: o apelido dele começa com Seb e termina com oso! (Provavelmente esqueceu a cuequinha ao ser desvirginado pela menina que começa com Li e termina com Ly)

**Perdido: **O caderno mais completo da escola em relação à famosa _Lista Das Gostosas de Hogwarts_. Ainda não temos suspeitas, mas acredita-se que logo logo acontecerá uma grande e temida REVOLTA DAS BARANGAS! Salvem-se quem puder! (Viu, Sirius? Eu disse que não era pra escrever o nome das FEIAS também. Era só o das bonitas...)  
**

* * *

**

**E mais!**

_Hagrid solta a franga! Literalmente - Pág 8 / Franga gigante assusta segundanistas - Pág 2 / Procurando Lily - Págs 5 e 6_ _/ Como NÃO pedir cola - pág 7 / Era mesmo a Prof. Trelanwey pelada no telhado? - Pág 17 / Dicas de sedução com o Remus gostosão - Pág 4  


* * *

_

N/A: Espero que esse capítulo esteja legal, caprichei no poema do Sirius. Se alguém souber mais nomes de gente que estudou na época dos marotos me fala, porque eu não aguento mais usar as mesmas pessoas! Muito obrigada pelos faves e pelas reviews, meninas, vocês foram todas muito carinhosas. Adoraria receber mais por esse capítulo (principalmente se tiver algo ruim, para eu poder melhorar). Beijos!


End file.
